The Wicked Witch of Storybrooke
by TwilightLabyrinth
Summary: A deal was made, a clean slate and the stolen items returned and all she had to do was agree to cross the border and take in the curse. So what happen when the curse is broken? When memories are returned but the items are still lost? Who is the strange woman with magic? Why does no one remember her? (Mix of the book and the Musical)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The wind whipped fiercely tugging at the green girl's coat. The black cloud of dark magic was coming closer but she didn't budge. One green hand gripped the strap of her satchel and the other flexed at her side as she waited. The clouds were moving too slowly and she was beginning to lose her nerve. She closed her eyes hoping and _praying_ that it would be over sooner rather than later. Opening her eyes she watched the dark clouds swallow a distant castle causing her to swallow bitter fear. It was coming to slow so she moved closer to it.

"Wait!" A feminine voice screamed near her ear.

The girl turned to look in that direction. Floating near her head was a shimmering bubble with the image of a blond sorceress in it. "I have to, Glinda. You heard what he said, if I want them back I have to go with them. Besides, a clean slate, no more mistakes, why shouldn't I want that?" The girl looked back at the storm. "Anyway there's nothing left for me in Oz. Everyone thinks I'm dead."

"Goodbye, my old friend."

There were no more words just then the bubble popped and the smoky clouds consumed the green girl. She smiled her teeth almost too sharp to be human but it was a smile of pure freedom. A new world, free of all her wrongs, her good deeds gone wrong, the Wicked Witch of the West was no more. Everyone in Oz but Glinda believed that the girl had killed her; no one was there to mourn her or to miss her. This was her chance to be free. The price was simple, no more than anyone would be willing to pay. There was no pain as the smoke surrounded her, just the pleasant feeling of an early spring wind, cool and wet on her skin.

At last Elphaba Thropp was free.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

There was nothing but the emptiness within him now. Just the anger. The damn Prince may have stopped him from killing the pirate but that didn't mean that Hook was safe. He was alive, for now. In truth he had only stopped because Belle was there, technically. Leaving her in the hands of Wale, aka Dr. Frankenstein didn't sit well with him. He wanted to find a spell some kind of magic that would return her to him. He had tried everything, true love's kiss, a talisman, even gone so far as to beg Cora. The darkness was spreading, consuming him from within.

He turned his mind from her and on to what he had been planning before. Pricking his finger on the needle on top of the globe and put a drop of blood on the pale ball. Soon enough continents appeared from the small droplet. His son's location appeared highlighted on the eastern seaboard. A smirk appeared on his lips. One door closes, another opens. He would find his son, the one person in this world who could possibly ever love him. His only hope for salvation.

(In the Hospital)

Magic flowed from her hand in to the shards of the tea cup. Almost immediately it returned to the perfect form save the single chip. How many times had she caught him gazing at this very cup and its imperfection? It was something she would never have expected from the Dark One. She picked up the cup and set it on the girl's night stand and took a seat next to the machines. Sensing that she was being watched the girl's eyes popped open and she sat up. Wild eyes searched the room before landing on the almost perfect tea cup. She picked it up and looked at it for the longest time appearing to consider destroying it again.

"You shouldn't have broken that in the first place, I wouldn't do it again."

"Who are you? Should I know you too?"

That made the woman laugh. "No, you shouldn't know me. My name is Raven," she held out her hand.

"They told me my name was Belle, but my name is Jennifer."

"Would you like to remember?" Raven asked. "I want you to think hard about it. Sometimes there are things we would rather forget, I know there are things I would love to leave in the past, and given the choice I would erase them from my mind, from history even. Once I return your memories there's no going back. You'll have some memories of today but you'll be the old you and this will be a kind of dream."

Belle thought it over. The strange man that everyone called Gold was so adamant about her remembering and she did want to. She wanted to know who Belle was but what would that do to Jennifer? Was Jennifer even real? If what Raven was saying was true then she wasn't. There was something dark about that man though, he had attacked a man, done something to him. Could she truly trust him? And then there was something, maybe a remnant of whoever Belle was, that said that he was dangerous but that he was trying his best to be good. He was trying to change himself for her. She looked at the fragile tea cup. He said she had been the one that had dropped it and that she had been so scared of him. The way he smiled, it was like he had favored the cup for that reason. When she broke it she had broken him, she could tell just by the look in his eyes.

"I'll leave you to think about it. I'll see you in the morning." Raven stood to leave.

"No wait! I want to remember. I really want to." Belle said catching her arm.

"Are you sure?"

Belle nodded. Raven sighed and pulled out an old book. To Belle the pages were blank but she noticed that there appeared to be water marks, lines that moved as she watched. After some time Raven found whatever it was she was looking for and began to chant. The words were in no language she hand ever heard and suddenly her head hurt. She groaned in pain. Holding her head she tried to resist the pressure building inside her head but it didn't help. Raven took a step back. The pain faded slowly and she passed out.

A good deed, one that finally went right for her. Maybe things were looking up for her at last. She smiled as the valiant Prince rushed past her on the way to Belle's room. He didn't pay her any mind and nor did the others behind him. The sheriff did pause but moved to follow her father to see if Belle was alright. Raven admired how the woman cared for everyone in the town, even those with less savory pasts. Emma, she believed the woman's name was. The hallowed savior of the cursed fairytale world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Gold hobbled to the door but as he reached for the knob the door opened on its own. Blond curls appeared from behind the worn wood followed by wide brown eyes. The town's Sheriff, the fairytale world's savior, looked as though she'd seen a ghost. He wondered what could possibly surprise her now with everything she'd seen. He smiled and prepared a sarcastic remark on the topic but then he caught her eyes and noticed the mixture of sheer terror and pure amazement in her eyes. It stopped him in his tracks like the news had probably done to her. His face fell.

"What's happened?" He asked.

It took her another moment longer to recover from her shock. "It's Belle."

Her mouth remained open for a moment like she could figure out what to say next. It was too late though, he was hobbling out the door and down the street. She ran after him and called out that she would give him a ride. For a moment he hesitated, worried this could all just be a ploy, but he caught the tone other voice and the utter sincerity she could never hide. What had happened? His hands wrapped tightly around his black cane to the point where his knuckles where white and close to splitting. The whole thing was almost too much for him. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to handle it any longer Emma's car stopped in front of the squat white hospital.

"Go on, I'll park the car."

He was gone, hobbling up the stairs to Belle's room. There was a moment of hesitation as he stood outside the door waiting for a sign as to whether or not he should trust Emma. Then he walked in, if it wasn't her, if it was _Jennifer_, what more could he do? How could she possibly hate him more? A nurse scurried past him as he entered but that didn't surprise him, it was the giggle. He looked up into the warm eyes of his true love. He had her memorized, her curly hair, not red but not quite brown, her cheeky smile, and those eyes. She was smiling, he chose that over the other option that he was delusional and she hated him.

"Rumplestitlskin," her voice brought him back.

"Oh, Belle," He limped over and touched her cheek. "I am so sorry. No matter what I do I put you in so much danger, I keep losing you."

"You didn't lose me I'm right here."

"But how?" he sat down next to her on the bed.

Emma Swan walked in just then the concerned look still in her eyes. "He's got a point Belle, what happened?"

"Belle, you crossed the town line and no matter what I tried I couldn't bring your memories back. I had…I had lost all hope." Gold gripped her hand gently.

"This woman, Raven, she offered to return my memories. She made me choose whether or not I wanted them back. It's weird; it was almost like she was afraid that I would regret the decision. Anyway, she did something, I can't remember what, and I 'm back. She was right about one thing that time still feels like a dream to me." Belle said.

Gold and Emma shared a look. "What do you remember?" Emma asked.

"I remember going to the town line and that you were going to go looking for your son. You had just successfully crossed the town line and then nothing, that's when the dream began." She watched the two share a look. "What?"

"Belle, listen to me. You were shot and that's how you fell across the town line." Gold said.

"What else?"

Gold pursed his lips so Emma took over. "We've been having some trouble with people who've come over from the fairytale world and now someone's come across the town line. He crashed but he's alright. He says he didn't see anything but he's still here in the hospital and we're keeping an eye on him."

Belle nodded. There was so much to take in. Besides the small, lingering ache in her head there was no other pain in her whole body. In what hazy memories she had she remembered him healing her. "Thank you, for healing me."

"Oh Belle, I was so worried, I thought you were gone." He squeezed her hand and then cupped her cheek with his other hand. "Would you like to go home?"

"Can I?" she asked Emma.

"Dr. Wale said there was nothing wrong and that as soon as you felt up to it. So, yeah, I guess."

The brunette looked around. "Umm, my clothes, what happened to them?"

"There in the drawer, let me get a nurse to disconnect the tubes and…yeah, Gold you should come with me."

He nodded and stood to follow after the sheriff. Moments later a nurse appeared to take care of Belle. As she changed in the room, Emma faced Gold outside.

"Who is she?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean? That's…" Gold said pointing toward the room.

"No, I mean this Raven, who is she?" Emma repeated.

Just then Belle came out of her room, dressed, aided by the nurse. In her hand was the chipped teacup he had held so dear. "How?"

She looked down at it. "Raven fixed it."

"Who is she Gold?"

"An old friend." Gold said taking the cup.


End file.
